dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Thunder (Ms. Lee album)
Pink Thunder is the ninth studio album by American rapper Ms. Lee. It was released on June 16, 2009, by Jive, LaFace and 1 Records. The album was preceded by the lead single, "So Gone" featuring Keri Hilson on November 14, 2008. Following the poor chart performance, "Thong" featuring Lil Wayne, was released as the album's second single. The album's third single "Just Now" featuring Raheem DeVaughn. The album's fourth and final single "Desilly". The album garnered positive reviews from critics, most of whom praised the vigorous sexual-lyrics most have become accustomed to from Ms. Lee. However multiple critics showed disregard for some of the album's mid-tempo tracks as attempts to recapture the success of "How Are U?". The album debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200 and number one on the US R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. Background In January 2008, the recording session on Ms Lee's tenth studio album took place. In an interview with Billboard, 1 Records President DJ Mala stated, "I think you the best girl, Ms. Lee said Thank!, I make you ninth studio album. Promotion Preceding the album's release, 1 Records ran ads on YouTube sites and sponsored blind-date contests on radio stations across the country, in reference to the album lead single, "So Gone ft Keri Hilson. "Ms. Lee also launched a radio and retail promo tour beginning February 23, 2009. Singles To precede the album's release, lead single "So Gone ft Keri Hilson" was released on American iTunes Stores November 14, 2008. The song, which was originally set to feature Ciara (best friends) features Ms.Lee singing the songs hook and second verse. The song was accompanied by a music video released on January 1, 2009. "Single Again" peaked on Billboard's Hot Rap Tracks and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks at number nineteen and fifty-nine, respectively. "Thong", featuring American rapper Lil Wayne, was released as the album's second single. Just Now" featuring Raheem DeVaughn, was released as the album's third single. The song was also accompanied by a music video. It was successful on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks Billboard Chart, charting at number #59. "Desilly", was released as the album's fourth and final single, with an accompanying music video. Over sea's in Germany, the song will become Ms.Lee's first number one single. Tracklisting # Intro (The Pink Storm's coming!) # So Gone ft. Keri Hilson # Desilly # Older House/Real Funny # Birthday Party ft. Ray J. and Soujla Boy # Thong ft. Lil Wayne # Be the Crazy Boss ft. Nicki Minaj and Lloyd # Please ft. K. Michelle # Reallife ft. Teairra Mari, Rick Ross and Young Jeezy # Hi-Toe ft. Ciara, T.I. and Diddy # Popcorn and Movies ft. Pleasure P. # Place It ft. Monica # Turn ft. Flo-Rida Deluxe edition # Side and Side # Ringtones ft. KSD, Yung Grillz, Lazy D and Amila Pop # Pop It the Track ft. Lil' Hank and Bekko # Dope ft. OJ da Juiceman, Yo Gotti, Trina and Ludacris # Sorry # We're Hood # Just Now ft. Rahsean DeVaughn # Yea! ft. T-Pain, Pitbull, Gucci Mane, and Missy Elliott # Outro (off the storm) Chart position Year-end charts Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2009 Category:2000s Category:2009 albums Category:Ms. Lee Category:2000s albums